dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kimura Masaki
Background Kimura Masaki is the chronological third lantern of his Sentai. Born in Osaka and raised there by his mother, he led a calm and protected life. His whole world, however, was turned upside down after his first change. He discovered, that his father didn't leave his family, but rather was ripped into pieces, leading his Sentai in batlle against a pack of savage followers of the centipede on the day Masaki was born. He finally understood the deep sorrow in his mother's eyes about the man who supposedly left her, whenever she smiled at him. After that, he quickly accepted his fate as a warrior for the Emerald Mother and learned the skills necessary, to survive in the World of Darkness, so that it was only fitting for him, to soon join the Sentai "Heralds of Autumn" as their Leaf. Bonding over their common goal, to prevent the destruction of the Wheel and after finding success in several quests for the Dragon Nest, they would become more than mere members of a Sentai, they would become a tightly knit unit of hunters for the Emerald Mother, a group of people with one mind, a family. Their happiness was ended abrubtly and far too early, though. On a fateful night - the "Heralds of Autumn" were on a hunt for a Nest of Bakemono - all of them were surprised and slaughtered. All of them, but Masaki, who returned to the Dragon Nest. Bloodied and beaten, full of anger, despair and guilt for failing his Sentai, he declared, that his soul would find no rest, until he exacted revenge upon the Bakemono responsible for his anguish. Afraid of ever experiencing that kind of loss again, he set out alone on his hunt, managing to track his nemesis to Tokyo. So, when the Dragon Nest of Osaka decided to aid the Court of a Thousand Cranes in Tokyo, Masaki was the first to volunteer. Now he patiently stalks his prey in Tokyo, waiting for the moment to strike, using all the means necesarry to sate his hunger for revenge. Description Masaki is a skinny, yet attractive young adult. Always perfectly dressed and groomed, he carries himself gracefully and appears rather confident and decisive, while wearing a friendly and inviting smile. His interests seem endless, as it looks like he finds enjoyment in all his Sentai's activities. Clothes and Gear Masakis wardrobe must be limitless. He has the perfect clothing for every occasion. From urban street wear to hand-tailored suits, all styles seem to fit him and he knows how to wear them. He has his school uniform and a set of casual clothes (grey jeans, green t-shirt, a black zipper hoodie and a black leather jacket) bound to him. Battle scars A large, deep circular scar on his back, right above his heart. A burn scar on his right shoulder. Burn scars across his right side, shoulder and back. Known Powers * Gifts ** Seduction, Sense Hostility, Whisper Catching, Sense Wyrm, Chi Sense and Scent of the True Form * Rites ** None. * Masaki's most prominent feature are his extraordinarily good looks and he has the knowledge, how to use them to his advantage. * Masaki shines in the face of impossible tasks and daring action. Tidbits & Trivia * Personal & Related Quests * He has a formidable sense of style and fashion. * Nothing seems to calm down Masaki more than soothing music. * Masaki entered a blood pact with Dr. Poole in order to establish a working relationship between the School Sentai and the ancient undead. ** Both Sango and Falling Star noticed that this spell seems several different variations parts of blood magic, five to six according to Sango. They smelled like a mixture of both fresh and ancient blood, like death, and strangely a bit of Wyld magic was among them. Furthermore, one of the types was very different from the others. Each and every one of these mixed spells seems as powerful as some of the most powerful gifts used by the Hengeyokai. The spell also smelled faintly of the Wyrm. ** In the Yin realm the spell can be seen as five black nails of metal pushed halfway into his heart. Sense Magic reveals a feeling of pure desperation - there is only one escape, which is quick. Also a sense of blood, death and ashes, there is a trigger * After gutting him, the Nubian Immortal seemed to steal the very soul of Kimura Masaki while capturing it in his canpoic jar Relationships * Alliance with the mysterious hacker Miss Darkness, with whom he shares a common enemy. * Was the boyfriend of Falling Star Kategorie:Deceased